Shadow Chain
by blackcrescent2
Summary: what if there was a creator how cloud take away emotions well meet Shadow Chain demon of emptiness
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 1 Shadow Chain Story, and he Returns

It was a sunny day. A light pink Alicorn filly with a dark purple, dark pink, and white mane and tail that were tied up with blue ribbons was playing around, enjoying the smells of the different flowers and seeing the statues of pony heroes and mages of the past. She was now in the in the center of the ground and saw a different statue. This one stood on two legs, wore a cape and had chains on its arms, but what scared her was that it looked like a skeleton.

She walked out of the maze and eventually reached the gray stone castle with yellow paint. Walking inside, she saw that it was filled with guard ponies in golden armor. The white-tiled floor was covered with blue carpet. Differently colored vases sat upon pedestals and tables, and huge stained glass windows allowed light to enter the hallway. It was around five minutes before she finally reached a door with a yellow sun on it. She knocked on the door.

"Aunty Celestia, I have a question," the young filly stated curiously.

"Of course, Cadance. Please come in," Celestia responded in a motherly tone. Cadance walked in, seeing the big bedroom with white walls and a huge white bed that at least 12 ponies could sleep on. She saw her aunt lying on a white rug near a fireplace. **"** So, what is it that you want to ask about?" Celestia asked joyously.

"What's the statue in the center of the grounds?" Cadance asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Ah. That is the statue of the Demon of Emptiness, Shadow Chain. Long ago, he had the power to remove emotions, and Star Swirl and I went to stop him for continuing this act against ponies. It was a long battle, for he knew how to fight and block our spells with his chains. We were tried and hurt, but with the last of our strength, we blasted him with a powerful spell. However, we don't know if he's gone for good. That's why there a statue of him to remind me to keep an eye out for him," Celestia said worriedly.

* * *

 **20 years later…**

A newspaper flew in the wind and fell in a crack in the earth. It started to fall through it and, soon, it began to flutter down towards what look like an abandoned village. The rundown buildings were covered with roots and water was everywhere. Before the newspaper could touch the water, a skeletal hand grabbed it. The newspaper said, ' _Princess Cadance is Now Expecting a Child'._

"This could be a problem. If the child as the same power as its mother, then this world will not know true peace. I can no longer wait until Princess Mi Amore Cadenza dies. Now, I've got to kill her, so that way, I can bring true peace to this world," Shadow Chain said to himself as he walked off into a cave.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.2 Shadow Chain Comes to Town

Shadow Chain walked along a path in the dark cave. A few minutes later, he was at the end of the cave, bit it was blocked by what looked like bricks. He used his skeleton hands and started to punch the wall until he broke through. He walked out, finding that he was now in a dark alleyway. He looked around, seeing the blue sky, the hole he made, a tall building in front of him and a pony lying on a box. The pony was a green Earth pony with a blue and red mane and tail. His cutie mark was three white musical notes. The pony was covered in dirt and looked as if it had not eaten in months.

 _I can't walk out in the open. If Princess Celestia finds out that I'm back, she will become frightened, and I can't have that. I guess I'll have to use my powers of possession in order to make sure that my plan of bring true peace to the world succeeds,_ Shadow Chain thought he walked towards the sleeping pony. He the grabbed the pony's mouth. The pony opened their eyes and started to scream, but the hand on their mouth made sure that the scream could not be heard. "Don't worry. I'll end your life quickly," he said. The pony tried to scream louder, hoping that somepony could save them. Shadow Chain used his other hand and snapped the pony's neck. He let go and, soon, his body became a white mist and flowed into the corpse.

Soon, the corpse got up and the neck started to pop back into place. _It looks like my power to possess dead bodies still works. Thanks to this power, the corpse is completely healed, and also I gain their memory,_ Shadow Chain thought. He started to head towards the Crystal Empire.

Days later, he arrived in the colorful crystal town filled with different types of Crystal Ponies _I have come for you, Princess Cadance, and soon, the world will know true peace,_ Shadow Chain thought as he walked into the town and headed towards the castle.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro.**

Ch. 3 Shadow Chain's Fight with Cadence

Shadow Chain arrived at the castle. He was stopped by two guards. One was an emerald green Earth pony with a light green mane and tail. His cutie mark was a black shield with a green star on it. The other was a ruby red unicorn with a white and light gray mane and tail. His cutie mark was a yellow sword in a stone. Both wore silver armor.

"Stop right there, miss. What brings you here?" one of the guard ponies asked curiously.

"I saw in a newspaper that the Princess was looking for a nanny for her child, so I came here to apply for the job," Shadow Chain said in the mare's voice, faking happiness.

"Very well. Please follow us, miss," said one of the guard ponies, sounding slightly worried. They walked into the castle. It was filled with different Crystal Ponies and the floor, doors, and everything else was made up of crystals. A few minutes later, they arrived at the throne room where Cadence sat on a crystal throne with a kind smile. Soon, white smoke flowed out of the body of the pony that Shadow Chain was using.

"What the hay going on?" the guard pony asked, confused. Shadow Chain left the body and, with his chain, knocked down the guard ponies. He shouted towards the door so that nopony would interfere.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, don't fight me and accept death," said Shadow Chain. He made a fist and lunged towards her. Cadence put up a shield, but the shield started to break. She moved out of the way before her shield broke. The crystal chair that she sat in cracked where his fist hit. She stomach hurt due to her pregnancy, so moving was hard for her.

"You're Shadow Chain, the demon of emptiness. So, you were alive. But, I won't allow you to ruin this world," Princess Cadence said, determined.

"You will die, Princess Cadence, and this world will no longer be imperfect. It will know peace," Shadow Chain said, his voice monotone and emotionless. He attempted to attack Cadence, who tried to fight back, but hours later, her body and stomach hurt badly, and was getting really tired. Shadow Chain walked up to her. "Time to die, Princess Cadence," Shadow Chain said like he did to the other pony. He snapped her neck, and Cadence was dead, and to make sure that the child was dead, he used his fist to punch the stomach of the corpse.

Later on, he started to use his powers to get rid of the emotions of the Crystal Ponies. Some tried to fight him, but they either died, or their emotions were removed, so they didn't care anymore. Soon, his power spread around the world, and nopony, including the three Princesses, could stop him from getting rid of the emotions of every creature in the world.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


End file.
